Orange and Green
by Mazzi4
Summary: Wally and Kuki are now grandparents and one day, when they're all bored (barring Kuki who's looking for the bread in the loo) Wally decides to tell them the story of Wally and Kuki. Orange and Green.


**Orange and Green**

**By Loopylea22 and Mazzi4**

**Authors: Ok. Let's get one thing straight. This story is not just by me. This story has been written by loopylea22 AND mazzi4. It's just on mazzi4's account k? Good good. On with the story...Oh and pwease review. Bubixxxx**

Wally looked at the television screen, daytime television sucked. His face reflected his total boredom, as the men in suits ranted on about something he didn't understand and didn't really wish to. If only he could find the remote.

He looked over to the two children in the room, both obviously bored to death. Jo the youngest was at this moment in time picking bits of fluff out of the carpet, if she carried on he would have to buy a new mat.

Lee sat on the window shelf staring out of the window at the rain, he was quiet which was very unusual for him.

That was it he couldn't stand it any longer……….

"GRANDMA! CAN I HAVE A BISCUIT!" Lee bellowed at the top of his voice. It gave Jo such a fright that she fell back and grabbed onto the carpet, pulling out a handful of fluff. There was a sudden crash from the kitchen and an 'oopsie' as Kuki dropped whatever she was holding. Wally sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Lee, yeh grandmother ain't deaf," Wally finally said to the floor.

"No but you are!" Lee shouted back, grinning. Jo sighed and glared at her older brother.

"Oh, sorry bout that, dropped me teapot," Kuki rushed into the room, an apron tied around her flowery dress.

"Not the new one Ah bought yeh?" Wally rolled his eyes and looked up at his wife. She giggled and ran back into the kitchen, knocking something else over on her way. Lee laughed and looked out the window, still bored. Wally was also extremely bored. He couldn't take it either.

"So...d'ya kids wanna 'ear a story?"

"YEAH!" Jo and Lee yelled and ran to their grandad. Jo stood next to him, hoodie up, hands in pockets. Lee stayed where he was.

"Oh! Oh Wally! Tell em the one about my first Rainbow Monkey!" Kuki called from the kitchen.

"Please no!" Jo complained and Lee nodded. Wally looked awkward too.

"Maybe not, honey. Ah know! Ah'll tell yeh the story of the fights between Cell and Goku!"

"Who!" Jo questioned, picking more fluff out of the mat. It had a large bald patch now.

"Cell and Goku! Geesh, don't ya parents teach n'thing?" Wally rolled his eyes and sighed "Anyway. So Goku's fighting Cell, turning into Super Saiyen and everything. All the training he got from Mr. Popo..."

"Mr Looby loo?" Kuki yelled, dipping her hands into the washing up liquid.

"No, dear! Mr. Popo! He trained Goku! Well I think so anyway. It's hard to remember. So, Goku's giving Cell everything he's got when Vegeta arrives!"

"Vegetables? You want vegetables? Carrots or peas?"

"Kuki!"

"Sorry! Potatos then!"

"Ugh... and Vegeta comes up to Goku and says 'what a pitiful act Kakarot. Let me show you how a REAL Saiyen fights!' and he powers himself up, hair going gold, eyes green when..."

"Green flies? Where?" Wally deicded to ignore Kuki this time.

" Cell shoots a sharp red ray at Veheta and knocks him to the ground..."

"Bread or vegetables! Make ya mind up Wally!"

"Kuki! So Vegeta's on the floor and..."

"Wally"

"Yes dear?"

"Shut up! your making Lee hit his head of the window." Wally looked over at the boy who was in fact doing this;

"I'm not making him do that! he's crazy, must get it from you."

"I am not crazy, shut up and drink your tea."

"Kuki this isn't tea, it's that stuff you use to clean your false teeth"

"Really? Tastes ok to me kind ofminty"

Jo pulled a face and tried to reattach the piece of carpet she had in her hand to the floor, but failed.

"What's that on the carpet" Kuki said "is that a green cat?" she asked peering, finding it hard to see with out her glasses.

"Where's a bat?" Wally asked looking around the room.

"Not bat, cat!"

"Pats on the mat?"  
Lee sighed and went back to hitting his head on the window.

"What rat!" there was a sudden smash.  
"LEE!" Jo cried and tugged her brother away from the smashed window. Luckily Lee had no serious harm but the window may need a little work.  
"Anyway...back to my dragonball z story!" Everyone groaned. Kuki walked out of the room, muttering something about 'false teeth in the kitchen' or something.  
"There was this one episode when Vegeta actually left Bulma and their kids! Trunks and Bra. Believe me, I bet every DECENT!" He said looking towards the door that Kuki had left out of "watcher of dragonball z was in tears. No, Jo, before you askI wasn't. But I'm better than a decent dragonball z watcher i'm a..."

"Idiot?" came a voice from outside.

"Nana! thats the loo! not the kitchen!" Lee yelled at his gran as she walked into the sink...

"I'm the idiot?" Wally replied as he heard her groan.

"Can you tell us a story about something else?" Jo asked not wanting to engure any more.

"Like what?" Wally asked raising his eye brow like there was anything more interesting that the story he was already telling.

Jo thought thought hard for a second, as Kuki reamerged from the loo complaining that she couldn't find any bread in there.

"Why don't they just tell us there life story, it would be more interesting." Lee replied still rubbing his sore head.

"oooooo thats a great idea." Kuki squealed placing her self next to Wally on the couch making it bounce.

"Life story eh?" ...


End file.
